


【授权翻译】Each Singing What Belongs To Him

by sevenie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: 你知道的，在音乐剧里，不管他们相隔多远都会唱同一首歌。如果这发生在现实生活中……如果有一天你在一家餐厅，你突然就开始唱歌了，仅仅因为你的灵魂伴侣决定在洗澡时来个二重唱……
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 8





	【授权翻译】Each Singing What Belongs To Him

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Each Singing What Belongs To Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909924) by [ashilrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak). 



关于唱歌，人们有个偏见。你不该在洗澡时唱歌，也不该在工作时哼歌。如果你不知道你的灵魂伴侣是谁，那你也就不知道那一刻ta在做些什么。

如果就因为你决定在去吃午饭的路上唱首歌，而毁掉一次面试或演讲，这不是很糟糕吗？

Thomas对此很不高兴，因为他喜欢唱歌。他情不自禁。当他还小的时候，他的父母发现他在画画时哼起一首随意的曲子，于是他们安排他去上小提琴课。按照一些人的建议，他们觉得最好还是通过转移注意力来完全杜绝他的音乐剧爱好。他的手指对于钢琴来说还是太小了，而伴随他的成长他们可以持续购买新的小提琴，如果他能坚持的话。

Thomas Jefferson的确一直在拉小提琴，最后是大提琴。但是，即便他的父母已经尽了最大努力，他也从未停止唱歌。 在那些时候他真的已经努力去考虑他的灵魂伴侣了——ta很少唱歌。 有一段时间，晚上他会唱起一小段摇篮曲，但并没有持续很长时间。几乎每一个跟着旋律从他嘴里滑出的词都是他自己的。

在他的一生中，他真的每次都努力去想，如果他开始唱歌，事情可能会变得非常糟糕。而当他忍住没有唱歌时自己是多么感激。他知道他的灵魂伴侣会受影响，但他还是无法停止。如果同样的事情发生在Thomas身上，他知道他会唱回去报复，但这种事从未发生过。

有什么地方不对劲，他不确定是什么。

Thomas渴望辩论——深思熟虑的论点形成优美而激情澎湃的语句——这些确实让他热血沸腾。如果世界试图给予他任何恩惠，他的灵魂伴侣也应该一样。那么为什么ta不唱歌，即使只是作为一种报复？

Thomas一点都不知道他的Alexander（没错，他的Alexander）喜欢那些发现自己开始唱歌的时刻。靠着这些短暂爆发的快乐，他所处的随便什么情况看起来就不那么痛苦了。

Alexander几乎没有体会过愉快的生活，但他发现自己时常会在最奇怪的时刻唱起最快乐的歌曲。对于他周围的人来说，这很有趣——他的挣扎并不是什么秘密，看到一个几乎快要饿死的孤儿开始大声唱起欢快的曲子，或者在工作时高兴地哼着小曲，这实在太不正常了。

大多数人都知道最好不要把这些行为强加给他们的灵魂伴侣，因为你永远不知道他们会如何反应。 但可怜的Alexander很不幸有一个看起来毫不在乎的灵魂伴侣。他唱的歌对周围的人来说很陌生，所以人们开始窃窃私语。

有时他们想，也许他唱歌只是为了引起别人的注意——谁知道呢，他也没有别的办法了——但是他的用词和措辞有时很奇怪，所以不太可能。

此外，大多数人都知道自从Alexander的母亲去世后，他一直都不够快乐。他自己是不可能召唤出那种情绪的。

流行的观点分成了两派，一派认为这样对男孩有好处，另一派认为这样只会造成伤害。没有人介入，因为没有人知道该如何下手。

当有可能把他送回大陆的时候，人们的脑子里装满了不假思索的念头。这个男孩和他们所有人一样遭受了可怕的痛苦，但这个男孩与众不同，因为他有天赋。Alexander会写文章，而且他写得很好——比他们任何一个人都要好得多。更重要的是，Alexander注定不应该留在这里。他注定要继续前进，去做更伟大的事情，去遇见他的灵魂伴侣。

当然，有些人的理由更缺同情心一点，他们真的只是想把这个男孩弄出这个岛。毕竟如果不这么做，他们就要继续时不时听上几个小时的慷慨激昂演讲——有时还夹杂着歌声——他们真的想掐死这孩子。这是一件对各方都有好处的事情，真的，这是最好的决定。

当Alexander抵达大陆时，他感到不知所措，但他已经准备好奔向地面——所以他就这么做了。 人们不知道该如何对待他，没关系，这是Alexander所习惯的。 他们很快就适应了他的歌声，意识到不能真的把错误归咎于他。 但这并不意味着人们就是他歌声的粉丝了。

也许熟能生巧是真的，但Alexander一生中从未唱准一个音符。

Alexander坚信Washington将军拒绝给他指挥权的部分原因是，他指不定哪次就会用他的歌声毁掉一次伏击。

他只说对了一点点。

Thomas Jefferson去了法国。Alexander开始用法语唱歌。

如果他不说这种语言，他的歌声可能会更加糟糕，但这也让他周围的人比之前更加好奇了。John和Lafayette也比平时更烦人了。

不论他的灵魂伴侣是谁，那个时候Alexander都不认为自己会是ta的粉丝。

战斗还在继续，人们习惯了偶尔听到跑调的法语，而不是跑调的英语。

然后Alexander遇到了Eliza——Schuyler家族美丽的二女儿。 她有着美丽的棕色眼睛和温暖的微笑——当她看见Alexander在唱歌时就知道他不是她的。 但阴差阳错的命运下，她是他的。 她让他给她唱一首歌——这是求爱开始时的典型要求——结果她不假思索地跟唱了进来，然后咧着嘴笑了。 当Eliza开始唱歌而他没有一起开始唱的时候，Alexander看到她的眼睛里充满了泪水，但是随后他看到她挺直了肩膀。

她告诉他这不重要，因为不为人知的原因他们注定要在一起——也许不完全是，但他们注定要享受他们能找到的任何幸福。

这也正是他们所做的。

Alexander感到同等的痛苦和感激，因为他没有在婚礼上唱歌。他非常好奇他的灵魂伴侣是否会知道。这没有没关系，但他还是很好奇。

战争胜利了，Alexander发现自己还有很多工作要做。

George Washington将军，也是现任总统，曾要求他担任财政部长。Alexander还被告知他将与一个名叫Thomas Jefferson的人合作。 在把这个消息告诉Eliza之后，她想邀请他共进晚餐，庆祝他从法国回来。

不用说，事情进展得并不顺利。

Thomas Jefferson身上有些东西让Alexander感到不安。他不知道那是什么，但它确实存在。 当那个人走进来的时候，Alexander向他打了招呼，感到自己打扮得整整齐齐。他不喜欢这种感觉，所以他试图摆脱它。

他不知道Thomas也是这么想的。

Alexander想知道为什么他的灵魂伴侣在那天晚上显得异常安静，不过他没说出来。

当Alexander介绍自己的时候，Thomas有一种奇怪的熟悉感，他甚至想到要哼一支曲子，这让他觉得很不舒服。

晚餐本身进行得很顺利，就像所以陌生人之间的晚餐一样。他们像往常一样寒暄了几句，闲聊了几句，互相称赞了几句，然后Thomas就离开了。Alexander不知道为什么当门关上时他会感到失望，但是他没有过于去纠结那种感受。

他吻了吻他的孩子们，在和Eliza上床睡觉之前向他们道了晚安——总算有一次他不用为了什么需要完成的任务而熬夜。

对于Alexander来说，生活本来就不容易。当他和家人在一起找到了幸福，并准备为一个他非常钦佩的人工作时，他决定是时候处理些其他事情了。

其他事情就是指不久前他邀请来晚餐的那个人。

他一直期待着与Thomas Jefferson一起工作。晚餐可能不是最顺利的，但是他至少对这个男人有了一些了解。 他是个南方人，他有着非常坚定的理想。他们中的许多人不同意他自己的观点，但他可以钦佩一个秉持着有根据观点的人——即便是那些不正确的观点。

Alexander认为自己是《独立宣言》的粉丝，并且尊敬它的作者Thomas。然而，这并不意味着他会希望在真正的讨论开始的那一刻，就被《独立宣言》里的话糊一脸。

Alexander忍不住回敬，没有人对此感到惊讶。Washington似乎只能听天由命，实际上，自从晚餐以来，他自己和Thomas间的辩论就一直处于酝酿之中。只不过不是特别引人注目。

Thomas的声音带有一种音乐的特质，他看起来也似乎随着节奏变得越来越有激情。 这很奇怪，但也不是特别耐人寻味。真正吸引所有人注意力的是，Alexander也开始陷入了相同的模式。

每个人都知道Alexander会唱歌，但他们都知道那是他灵魂伴侣的意愿。那些与Thomas关系密切的人都知道Thomas会唱歌，但那是因为Thomas本能里似乎存有他无法阻止的音乐。

之前没有人把这两件事联系起来。

但是对于他们的韵律是如何完美互动和演奏的，也没有其他的解释了。

Alexander Hamilton和Thomas Jefferson是灵魂伴侣，而他们是唯二还没有意识到这一点的人。

这是不可否认的。正如当他们争论时两人之间的化学反应——他们两个似乎都无法阻止自己踏入对方的空间。他们在各自的要点上绕着对方旋转——韵律和节奏完美地结合在一起，仿佛是由同一个人创作的。

两人都没有满足于这场辩论，经过身边的人严厉的训斥之后，Alexander和Thomas各自回家了，对刚才所发生的一切毫不知情。

Thomas在接下来的几天里显得有点沉思，不过当James问他的时候，他没有给出任何解释。

这两个人继续他们的生活，好像什么都没有发生过。 他们都觉得有些事情发生了，但是他们并没有分出足够的注意力去确定。

直到有一天，Thomas觉得自己已经受够了来自各方的怪异目光，他冲到Alexander面前，非常小声地开始唱起歌来。

这是Thomas自己创作的歌曲之一。 它没有被记录下来，也没有人听到过。如果Alexander也跟着唱起来，唯一的解释就是他们是灵魂伴侣。

他不太清楚这个想法是什么时候产生的。也许是James的敦促，和不经意间提到那个人是如何用法语唱歌，让所有人都听了许多年。也许是回想起那次内阁会议，意识到自己开始陷入老样子，在被激怒时按照自己过去常用小提琴演奏的曲子的节奏来说话，然后发现Alexander也是这样做的。

即使在吃饭的时候，他们也以最奇怪的方式互相争执。这当然很尴尬，但那也许是Hamilton太太试图闲聊的缘故。她只是想让谈话进行下去，但感觉就像她在打乱一种模式。

Thomas的脑子里存放着所有这些事实，但最终使他灵光一闪的，是回想起儿时常唱的摇篮曲。伴随着这些话语的轻快调子对他来说是陌生的，所以他的灵魂伴侣出生在某个遥远的地方也说得通。有次，他路过Washington和Hamilton正谈话的房间。总统说了一些让Hamilton相当生气的话。Thomas没有继续走下去，管好自己的事，而是在半路停下来听。 Hamilton说得越快，他的口音就变得越奇怪，一种熟悉的口音。

于是现在，Thomas站着，瞪着Alexander，唱起属于自己的旋律，等待Alexander的回应。如果他跟着唱起来的话，他们的联系就是不可否认的。如果他没有，那么Thomas就计划把它当作一个新奇的测试，看看Hamilton在古怪的情况下是如何反应的。

几秒钟过去了，Thomas面临着两个选择。 要么他停下来离开，让Alexander获胜——要么他开始唱得更大声。Thomas看得出Alexander在克制他自己。 他的下巴紧闭着，眼睛眯起。人们开始聚集在他们周围。Thomas或许是个典型的比较害羞的人，Alexander才喜欢大吵大闹。

Alexander在至少十个人的注意下终于屈服了。

Thomas真的很想说他灵魂伴侣的声音是天籁之音，但遗憾的是并非如此。那简直是可怕。他确切地明白了为什么人们总是把Alexander不断的歌唱视作抱怨点，而不是看在他也无法控制的份上就这么接受它。

Thomas停止唱歌开始微笑。Alexander没有，不过他一向是个反逆的人。

Thomas抓住他的手，不顾他的抗议，把Alexander拖进了附近的一个房间。

Alexander对他很不满意，这没关系。

他们是两个已婚男人，都有着自己的孩子——没有办法让这种情况变得简单。但Thomas决心要从中找到一些乐趣。他发现这些年来自己是正确的，他的灵魂伴侣会很逆反，就是为了更好地贴合他对辩论的热爱。在这个世界上，没有一个人比Alexander Hamilton更逆反了。

这就是那个Thomas现在有着一辈子的时间来惹恼的人。

**Author's Note:**

> 【译后感】
> 
> 我真的好爱各种各样的Soulmate设定……（除去可怜Eliza的部分qwq不过这个设定也可以理解为灵魂伴侣不一定是伴侣）这篇真的太好笑了，想象一下Ham用LMM的声音不停地哼歌唱歌……Washington不给指挥权因为Ham唱歌；用法语唱歌；“Alexander在至少十个人的注意下终于屈服”……全程爆笑。
> 
> 他们两个人还按照Jefferson以前拉的小提琴曲节奏吵架，这场面简直233（我现在就要去听Cabinet Battle了哈哈哈）


End file.
